Prisoner
by XxX-Naxid-XxX
Summary: Songfic inspired by the song by Kagamine Len. rated T for one cuss word. Better safe than sorry


_**One day, **_

_**Some place, **_

_**One of the prisoners,**_

_**Fell in love with a girl outside the fence.**_

_**So sad…**_

_**Feel so sad…**_

From the moment he had spotted her, Shadow had fallen for her. A pink hedgehog with long quills and emerald green eyes. She wore a white dress with a pink shall and white hat adorned by a pink ribbon. Everyday he would come out here and look at her. She was an angel. The sight of her made his lonely heart ache.

_**Aaah…**_

_**Deprived of freedom,**_

_**I'm persecuted**_

_**Between you and dirty me**_

_**There is a gap**_

_**A gap**_

Shadow had been deemed too dangerous to be let free and was sentence to prison. He looked at the girl with longing eyes. How Shadow wished to hold and cherish her. But they were so different from each other. She was an angel while he was a heartless monster.

_**I wrote a letter and folded an airplane**_

_**As we cross over the wall between us**_

_**Go fly!**_

_**Go fly!**_

_**Ah, I can also be free, one day**_

_**A lie.**_

_**It's a lie**_

_**I know that.**_

Shadow decided to write to her a letter. The next day he folded it carefully into an airplane and tossed it to her over the fence. He watched the plane, dreaming of how freedom felt. _One day,_ he thought. Shadow knew he would never leave but he could dream.

The airplane fell at the female hedgehog's feet. Emotions flooded over Shadow as she bent down to pick it up and read what it said. The girl then turned his way and smiled and waved to him. Shadow's heart raced, while a smile came over his face and waved back eagerly.

_**If you stay by my side,**_

_**Even lie,**_

_**I will believe they will be true**_

_**All of them**_

_**Please come over here and talk to me**_

_**This letter will never convey my feelings.**_

Everyday since then, both hedgehogs sent paper airplanes. Their conversation seen only by their eyes. Shadow didn't care if what she wrote to him was true or not but he believed her every word. He longed for her to come closer but she seemed afraid of something. This saddens him as his letters could never explain what he felt.

_**Same day, some month later,**_

_**Everyday since then,**_

_**Your paper airplane is…**_

_**My joy…**_

_**My joy**_

_**But suddenly you told me you had to go away…**_

_**Bye- bye**_

_**Bye-bye**_

A month had pasted and Shadow awaited the girl's paper airplane. Ever since they had begun to give each other airplanes, Shadow couldn't help to feel joy in his stone cold heart.

As she walked she hung her head, her hat covering her delicate face.

_What's wrong?_ Shadow thought. The pink hedgehog usually was happy and smiling when ever she came.

Shadow felt his heart stop beating as he read her letter.

_She's leaving! No! Not yet there is so much I have to say to her! _Hot tears flowed down his muzzle. He fell on his knees.

The girl couldn't bare seeing him like this and walked away, leaving a faint trail of tears behind.

"WHY!" Shadow yelled to the heavens. "WHY MUST YOU GO AWAY FROM ME NOW?!"

Silver, Shadow's cell-mate and only friend, patted his back. The white hedgehog knew of Shadow's letters to the mysterious girl, and of the pain he felt.

_**Ah,**_

_**I'm suffering every day,**_

_**And I'm still alive to day,**_

_**But I've never cried so much**_

_**If you stay by my side,**_

_**Even with my bad destiny,**_

_**I believe I can smile.**_

Every day after her last letter, Shadow kept coming to the spot where he would see her. He couldn't help but cry since Shadow felt cheated of the only happiness he had left.

Shadow reread her letter, _"even if we are far apart, believe that I'm with you always."_ Shadow clutched it close to his chest. He couldn't believe she was gone. His angel…

_**I met whose name I don't even know,**_

_**I felt I had won the future.**_

_**I can't call you…**_

_**I can't follow you… **_

_**I can't get out…**_

_**I never will**_

Shadow sat on his bed and sighed, "I met her, yet I don't even know her name," he looked at Silver. " I Can't go after her, I'm never getting out of this prison. Damn all of this!"

Silver consoled his friend by trying to make him laugh.

Unknown to them, a yellow fox with two tails had heard Shadow, and ran to the Warden.

_**(People Laughing)**_

The warden was a blue hedgehog. He came to Shadow's cell with four officers. They took out the two hedgehogs as the warden inspected their cell. The blue hedgehog found what he searched for. The letters. He walked out and read them aloud for everyone to hear. The warden and the other officers laughed as he tore apart the letters infornt of Shadow's eyes.  
"How could anyone love you? You who have killed so many?" laughed the blue hedgehog.

"You bastard!" Shadow pulled free from the men holding him and attacked the warden.

Once Shadow was pried off the warden, he was sentence to death.

_**Finally, my turn came and you're gone.**_

_**(More laughing)**_

_**Now,**_

_**I have no regrets in this world,**_

_**But my heart shouted "why…?"**_

_**I want to live a bit longer**_

Shadow heard the snickers of men and was thrown into a gas chamber but he didn't care. His angel was gone. What was left for him now? Shadow kept thinking why. He had no regrets but he still wanted to live just a bit longer enough to see her again.

_**Now, I have no hard feelings **_

_**I just… in my last moment…**_

_**See you…**_

_**Want to see you…**_

_**Miss you…**_

_**I miss you!**_

The black hedgehog slung himself towards the steal doors. He had to see her once more! Shadow punched his fists against the door, but it was useless. The doors were too thick.

'_The days spent with you did not return, _

_Many sweet memories passed before my eyes._

_You gave to me one by one,_

_The food for my mind in my life_

_Weeds swirling in the darkness, _

_A beautiful flower blooms nearby._

_We live in different worlds,_

_But I desperately tried to reach her_

_Please god…_

_If this is my last chance,_

_I want to talk to her'_

_**In a small room that was closed,**_

_**A sad voice vibrated in the room**_

'_My heart and breathe… _

_Are in pain…_

_At least' …_

"_I want to know… Your Name!" _Shadow screamed with his final breathe.

The hedgehog's body became limp and he fell to the stone floor, that was as cold as his heart.


End file.
